wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Truth (a scavenger story)
Wings of Fire: The Truth is a fanfiction written by SakuraTheLeafWing1223. Its main point of view is Hunter. Prologue Sakura hated how hard it was raining tonight. Of course, nothing scares her. It just that she really hates it. Coming outside in the rain would really kill her, though. So, it’s a bad idea, according to her mother. Sakura wants to go outside. She sometimes hated the thunderstorms, but she also liked the way it rained. Of course, her younger brother wouldn’t say the same. He rather choose hot summer days than the cold, windy, cloudy, and humid skies they’ve been having lately. Sakura does agree with her brother a little; the humid won’t go away from her, as she feels it in her scales. It’s irritating, really. Anyways, the days have been more rainier than the last year’s rainy days. Sakura can’t sleep with it. She looked at the door of the house to the outside world. She desperately wants to go outside. It has been only three weeks since she and her brothers had played outside. Only three weeks since the sun was shining. She looked over at her mother, who has her back turned from her dragonets, cooking something for dinner in the kitchen. I wish Mother would let me go on rainy days, Sakura thought with a pouting face. She doesn’t know how much I love and hate the rain. Sakura took another step to the door and, as quick as lightning, ran to the door, silently open it to the smallest crack that won’t give out much noise of the rain, but enough space for her to fit, and stepped out of the house without attention from her family. Slowly, she closed the door and quietly climbed off their tree house and walked away from her home as fast as possible. The rain was pattering over her scales as she walked in the rain. Thunder clapped in the sky, which made Sakura giggle. Sakura thought that thunder was like her mommy clapping at her when they were playing a game of peek-a-boo. Lightning struck from the skies, and the LeafWing dragonet thought it was a bright smile from the clouds. Sakura really likes how beautiful nature was. The trees were like giants standing guard of the forest she lives in, protecting its environment and territory. The tree houses like the ones Sakura, her family, and her tribe live in were like lamps lighting up and illuminating the trees. Her friends Poplar, Aloe, and Wintergreen were also living in their tree houses. They all loved to play with each other a lot. They often have play dates with each other, playing with their stuff animals, watching Poplar and Aloe’s pets run around their cages, everything. I wish I have a pet, Sakura thought sadly. I would feed it, play with it, care for it, and even love it, just like I love Mommy and Bwother and Sissy and Older Bwother. If I had a pet, it would be a- SQUEEK!! Sakura jumped at the sound of a weakened but strong squeek. What was that? SQUEEK!! There it was again. It sounded like it was coming from the left side of where Sakura is. The dragonet decided to follow the sound of the despaired cry of who-knows-what. Sakura struggled between the giant leaves that towered over her and the vines that would sometimes tangle into her feet. Suddenly, a vine caught her leg and she couldn’t get it out. Sakura started to panic. How is she gonna get it out? She looked at her claws and looked at the vine on her leg again. Sakura tried to rip the vine with her small blunt claws, but it was no use. “I am gonna find you, little cweature, I pwomise,” she called to the animal. I just need to get out, she added to herself. Then, an idea popped into her head. She read in the books about a special power LeafWings have called Leafspeak, a genetic power that can make any LeafWing with that power sense the way plants feel and command them to do anything. It’s genetic, though. Sakura isn’t sure if she has the power to control plants. “I have to twy,” Sakura said. She took a deep breath and slowly made a serious face, though she looked like she sucked lemons. “Vine, let go of my leg.” To Sakura’s surprise, the vine moved slowly, untangled from her leg and moved back to its place. She couldn’t believe it. She has Leafspeak. No time to celebrate, though. She needs to save what in Pantala the creature is. “Leaves, I command you to move out of my way and make me a path to find the creature who was making that squeak,” Sakura said, looking up at the giant leaves. The leaves did as it was told, moving out of the little dragonet’s way and forming a path in front of the LeafWing. Sakura could sense the trees around her saying stuff like “shouldn’t this dragonet be with her family?”, and “why does she sound so spoiled?”, and “what a cute dragonet!”. Sakura really has Leafspeak. It was really special to her. She was special. SQUEEK!!! Now Sakura can see the creature. It was a... ... a reading monkey? She remembered how reading monkeys were described to have fur on top of their heads and weird clothing. What sounded cool and freaky was how they walk with two legs instead of four. And they also carry weapons. From the books, they were also good meals for most dragons. Only a few dragons in the history books were shown to keep them as pets. Yuck. They should never be good food for dragons like her. “Hi, weading monkey,” Sakura said at the small two-legged creature. The reading monkey just looked at her with startled eyes. “I don’t wanna hurt you, I’m helping you.” The reading monkey was starting to crawl away from the baby dragonet, but the dragonet picked her up. Sakura observed it closely. Its hair was long, with a brown color. Its eyes were green, maybe closely like Sakura’s eye color. She wears a brown vest with a white shirt underneath it. It wore dark blue pants and black shoes. Sakura noticed that the reading monkey has a bloody wound coming from her leg. “Don’t worry, weading monkey, I will make sure you be okay, okay?”, Sakura said to the reading monkey with a warm voice. That seemed to calm the creature down, because her face relaxed. On her way, Sakura carried the small creature on her back while walking back home. The dragonet was careful not to let the reading monkey fall off her. Sakura decided to call the reading monkey Hunter, as it looked like it was looking for something, or hunting, for food. Sakura climbed the vines to the tree house she lives in and looked over the window to see if her mother is still cooking dinner. Yep, her mother was still cooking. Sakura put down Hunter and shook her scales so the wetness was gone. When she was done, she looked down at Hunter, just to see the monkey all wet from the water Sakura shook off. The LeafWing dragonet gave off a nervous laugh. “Whoops, sowwy.” Hunter sneezed and looked as if it was shivering. Sakura guessed that Hunter is cold and took her inside, opening the door quietly without letting her mother noticed and when she turned to close the door silently, Sakura happily walked, just to see the unmistakable green and pink scales of her mother right in front of her. “Sakura, what were you doing outside?,” Mother said, looking at her daughter with serious light brown eyes. “Without my permission?” “Um, I was explowing, Mommy,” Sakura said with an innocent look. “I know I wasn’t supposed to go, but I didn’t want to be stuck in my house until the rain stops, which will take fowever.” “Oh, Sakura,” Mother said with a sigh. “I know you like going outside, even if it rains, but you should’ve told me before.” “Then you wouldn’t let me, ‘cause I’m ‘too small’,” Sakura whined, using air quotes just like her older brother taught her. “Hmph.” “Look, Sakura, you aren’t ready to explore by yourself yet,” her mother said worriedly. “What if some murderer went after you while you were happily walking around the kingdom?” “Mommy, I don’t even know where the kingdom is,” Sakura pointed out. “I walked awound the village, that’s all, and I found out I have the power LeafWings have, can I show you, pwease?” “Erm, not right now, hun,” Mother said. “Also, what’s that in your talons?” Sakura’s mother pointed at Hunter in her talons. “Oh, this is Hunter,” Sakura said cheerfully. “I found it while I was walking, and it is hurt, can you help her, pwease?” “I don’t know, Sakura, these are reading monkeys,” Mother said with a worried expression. “I’ve heard they can stab dragons with daggers or some other weapon, and they aren’t like other prey.” “Hunter is nice, Mommy, and I want it to be my pet,” Sakura said impatiently. “And not only is it hurt, it’s cold, too. I can take care of it, I pwomise, just help it.” Sakura put her sad face. She really wants a pet and her mother has to accept it, whether she likes it or not. Her mother hesitated. Even the reading monkey is giving a sad expression at Sakura’s mother. “Oh, alright, but you better take care of her well, she’s your responsibility now,” her mother said after a moment. “Yay!,” Sakura said happily, hugging her mother and holding Hunter in her talons. “I love you, Mommy.” “I love you too, my little tree sprout,” her mother said affectionately, hugging her daughter back. “Now, I need you to find the first aid kit in my room and I will be right there in a little bit, okay?” Sakura nodded and happily walked to the direction of her mother’s room. Now Hunter and Sakura will have a good time together. They will be great friends no matter what. I will make sure Hunter feels at home in this pwace,” Sakura thought. “I pwomise Mommy I will take care of Hunter, and I will” More flying in soon... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)